


Synchronicity

by Rhianne



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rhythm of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

Spin. Aim. Fire. Spin.

Pause.

Fire.

Pause.

Spin. Aim. Fire. 

Chris spins back into hiding as cement explodes around him, listening for Sam's return fire. His heart sings as it comes after the anticipated pause, a melody they've sung together a thousand times. The sound comforts him in the knowledge that his partner is there backing him up as he always will. They know without checking where the other man will be, exactly how long it will take for each to reload, compensating for the other's weaknesses without conscious thought.

Spin. Aim. Fire. Spin.

Pause.

Nothing.

The melody is over.


End file.
